


【殤浪】求婚倒數

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※東離劍遊紀，現代paro
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 2





	【殤浪】求婚倒數

他坐在階梯上，雙手托腮看著噴泉隨著鋼琴樂音而變化。  
  
這裡是那才氣縱橫的音樂家祖國，拜旅遊淡季所賜，好不容易兩人的休假排在一起，他可以跟不患以自己的步調慢慢遊歷該國，以自己的雙眼、雙耳、雙腳體會音樂家人生的一部分。

  
  
——巫謠，我們附近走走？  
  
早晨，他便在他的懷裡甦醒過來，他的問題與他的早安吻不約而同的落在他的頰邊，宛若他專屬的鬧鈴。  
  
——跟你一起，就好。  
  
本來是這樣規劃的，但一通越洋通話直接把今日的規劃按下停止鍵。他看著他拿起手機說著什麼，雖然聽不懂對話內容，但他聽得懂他話音裡的喜怒哀樂，對話裡洋溢著快樂與喜悅，等到他結束通話時，他問了是什麼事，得到含糊其詞的回覆。  
  
  
  
面對伴侶的保留，普通情侶是怎麼處理的呢？  
  
具體細節有些模糊，但心底的委屈像毛線球越滾越大是不爭的事實，面對不患的顧左右而言他，他既是感到難過、卻又無法狠下心來對他生氣，最後在「彼此冷靜一下比較好。」的話語中強制結束，也拉開彼此距離。  
  
建築美麗、風景美麗，但只有自己一個人看著聽著不美麗。浪巫謠看著眼前噴泉有男有女、老老少少快樂的經過有些羨慕，本來這時候，他的不患會牽著他的手與他一起欣賞風景的。  
  
才分開一下下，就想他了。望著景色沉浸在思緒中，所以浪巫謠沒有聽出音樂噴泉的樂音切換成歡快的曲調，自然也沒有察覺他想的人正站在不遠處望著他。  
  
想給巫謠驚喜，所以才對他語調保留，但他看到巫謠難過的眼神時後悔了。殤不患摸著口袋裡的東西，又一次感受到口舌笨拙帶來的麻煩，本就不是擅長掩飾的性格硬生生把驚喜變衝突，結果弄巧成拙。  
  
找到浪巫謠對他而言輕而易舉，但看到艷橘長髮的美青年坐在階梯上，如孩童般托腮望著噴泉的模樣，他的心也跟著揪緊，明明是人來人往的地方，他卻在巫謠身上看到與世隔絕的清冷。  
  
好想抱著他，為他驅散那些冰冷。  
  
  
  
樂音激昂高亢，音樂噴泉隨著樂音噴出各種形狀的水花，水花連綿不絕，在陽光下灑出絢麗的光彩，浪巫謠看著水柱越噴越高、越高越廣，在水滴落到身上之前，暗下來的空間為他擋去噴濺的水珠，也把他籠罩其中。  
  
我還沒消氣呢！哼！孩子氣的想著，浪巫謠維持著原先的姿勢，不肯轉身的固執模樣在殤不患看來可愛得過頭了。  
  
  
「巫謠？」  
「……」  
  
  
他要堅持，至少讓他再堅持1分鐘才可以原諒他。浪巫謠能感覺到殤不患的聲音與心跳自背後靠近，屬於殤不患的氣息溫和卻不容拒絕的將自己包圍其中，他轉頭，便被男人抓住機會吻了下去。  
  
  
「……巫謠。」  
  
一吻既畢，殤不患看著青年的翠玉色雙眼輕聲細語，「對不起，讓你不安了。」  
  
「理由？」  
  
青年看著他，眼裡心裡只有他的模樣是他最喜歡的風景，驚喜什麼的沒有他的笑容重要。殤不患想著，便把雨傘放到青年手上，在青年困惑的眼神中單膝跪地，從口袋拿出準備已久的純黑絨布小盒，打開。  
  
這裡沒有高檔餐廳、沒有鮮花美酒、沒有氣氛沒有情調，只有普通的琴音與晴朗過頭的天，但他想，果然還是隨心而行才是最快讓巫謠展露笑顏的方式。在青年睜大雙眼看著盒子內的鑽戒時，殤不患說出藏在心裡許久，最該跟青年的一句心裡話。  
  
「浪巫謠，請跟我結婚吧！」  
  
  
  
  
——距離求婚成功還剩3秒。  
  
  
  
  
【END】


End file.
